Caving In
by Runwithscizzors
Summary: A warlock with and obsession for Piper kidnaps her. Leaving Prue, Phoebe, and Andy (sorry I love Paige but it didnt fit) to find her. The story is better than the summary. I need some help before I can add a new chapter.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Piper has never met Leo. Andy and Prue are alive but they are just friends. I started this a while ago on another website but I decided to post it all at once. I've been having some writer's block but I will try to post another chapter soon. I would love comments good or bad. Enjoy the story!  
  
The sun shined down, giving her body a more radiant glow than usual. The wind rustled her gorgeous chocolate hair. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. Sweet, gentle, and caring, but also quite mischievous and powerful when caught in the right setting. She was a mystery he yearned to solve. He had been watching her for a long time. Learning as much as he could without getting caught. It was the little things that caught his eye, the things even her sisters probably didn't notice like the way she kiss a picture of her family before she went to sleep, or how she fiddled with her hair when she was nervous, the way she always put another's feelings before her own. They took her for granted. They didn't deserve her. But he did. He had waited for the perfect moment, and there it was. Soon he would have his beloved.  
  
The cool water tickled her toes, coming up just enough to touch her, but retreating before she could really feel it, almost teasing her. She looked over to her sisters and laughed. Phoebe was busy burying a sleeping Prue. Phoebe stood up covered in sand, and surveyed her work. The mischievous glint in her eye lingered. She reached down and grabbed a ball of sand and water, giving her a drippy sand ball. Before Piper even had time to react there was a splat, and she was covered in the sandy mixture. Phoebe dashed into the ocean followed closely by her sister. Piper tackled her little sister (the best you can in the ocean that is) and dunked her under the water. Neither girl saw the huge wave plunging towards them.  
  
Prue had just woken up and was trying in vain to dust the sand off her body. She was completely sure that Phoebe was the one that had buried her, but she knew she would have to wait for her revenge. It was not that she was still afraid of water, because she had gotten over that, but that didn't mean she was going to jump at the chance to be cold and wet. She looked up just as the wave pummeled her sisters. Phoebe was still under water at the time so she didn't feel the full brunt of it. She was propelled forward as the wave carried her back to the safety of the sand. She sat up coughing and sputtering. Prue raced to her baby sister, wrapping her in a towel as she pulled in for a hug. They sat there for a moment in the security of each other's arms, when Prue noticed something wrong. She pulled back and scanned the area. "Prue, what's wrong?" "Where's Piper?" "She didn't float up next to me gagging on salt water?" "Oh god Phoebe I don't see her anywhere!"  
  
The water engulfed her, throwing her to the ocean floor, into a bed of reeds. As if they had minds of their own they began to intertwine themselves around Piper. Panicking, she struggled to break free, but to no avail. She was their captive. Another force shoved her back. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder as she was scraped against the corral's jagged surface. The water around her tinted red. Her eyes were stinging and her lungs burned begging for air. She held her sister's faces in her mind before being slammed against a rock and her world turning black.  
  
"Prue, where the hell is she?" "I don't know, I don't see her anywhere" Phoebe started to choke up "Prue we were by a lot of corral she could be really hurt. I'm going after her" she started back into the ocean but Prue grabbed her arm. "The waves are getting wild, I don't want you hurt too." "But it's my fault. If I hadn't gotten her to chase me." "Phoebe it is not your fault, you were just having some fun." "What are we going to do?" "I don't know, I'm going to call Andy maybe he'll know." Prue walked back to the area they had been occupying. She reached into a blue bag and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?" "Andy?" "Yeah, Prue? Why are you calling me? I thought you were on vacation in San Diego with your sisters." "I am." "What is it? You sound really nervous" "Well you see Phoebe and Piper were playing in the water, and I was sleeping. But I woke up and saw this really big wave coming towards them, and it threw Phoebe on the beach and I went to see if she was ok and she was. But we started to look around and realized Piper wasn't there and Phoebe said they were near corral so she could be really hurt and now the waves are all wild so we can't go look for her and we don't know what to do." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there. Listen, I'll catch the next flight out there and I'll help you find her. Try calling a search patrol or something." "Ok thanks Andy. Oh and stop by the house and bring the book." "Ok, bye." Phoebe looked at Prue inquisitively, "You think it's demon related?" "Well, you never know with us. Plus the waves did kind of start suddenly." "Oh god Prue."  
  
Pipers head thunder and her whole body screamed. She struggled to open her eyes, but finally managed to. She tried to survey the damage, but it was too dark and she couldn't see anything. She could hear the ocean crashing so she knew she was somewhere off a beach. Which didn't really help since they were on the California coast. Her tiredness caught up with her, as she tried to lie down. Her back was raw and bleeding though, so she did her best to get comfortable leaning up against a hard wall. Somehow she had managed to survive, and at the moment she wasn't sure she was entirely happy about it. Her entire body cried whenever she moved. She closed her eyes, afraid of what was coming tomorrow.  
  
Andy slouched into his seat in the airplane. The pilot was babbling on about some safety procedures, but he couldn't hear it. He loved all the Halliwells. At one time he loved one a little more than the others, but that time had passed. They were just friends now, and he was content with that. Actually he had started to think about a different sister. But he wasn't sure how she would feel. He tensed up, wishing he could get there faster.  
  
He stared at her. Even battered and bloody she was beautiful. He looked at her, wanting nothing more than to rip off the black bikini covering the small amount of her body. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She looked around disoriented then saw him. "Who the hell are you?" "Is that any way to talk to the man that saved your life?" "Yea well when I wake up in a." she surveyed the area "a cave? You brought me to a freaking cave?" "This isn't just any cave my dear, this is our home." "Look, I don't know what you're playing at buddy, but I already have a home." "That was your old home, with your sisters. They didn't appreciate you there. But you will be a queen here." "Wait, you know about my sisters? Who the hell are you?" "Yes I know about your sisters Piper. I know everything about you. You wake up every morning and make breakfast for your sisters who rarely give you so much as a thank you. Then you drive to Quake where you work your ass off but get no credit. Then you go home and make dinner, assuming you don't have to fight any demons. Yes, I know about that little aspect of your life. I also know you often cry yourself to sleep. Do you really miss that?" Pipers eyes widened, there was obvious fear there. He started walking closer to her. She threw her hands up to freeze him, but nothing happened. He grabbed her head and forced his lips upon hers. She tried to pull away, but he had a good grip and she was to weak. She let out a small whimper as caressed her with his free hand.  
  
"Hello?" "Prue." "Andy hi" "I'm at the airport. Where are you guys staying?" "Oh, um, Valencia Hotel, room 211." "Ok I'll be there soon." Andy arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later. "What the hell happened here? It looks like a disaster area." Clothes and other things were strewn about the room. Phoebe sat on the bed. There was a small pile of assorted things next to her. She would pick up something, close her eyes, wait a moment, then open her eyes and discard it. "What is she doing?" "Oh, I'm trying to call a premonition, but this damn power never works when I want it to." Phoebe replied, exasperated. Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet. "Here, try this." Prue gives him a strange look. "Oh, Piper accidentally left it at my office a few weeks ago." "And you just carry it around?" Luckily, Phoebe is pulled into a premonition so he evades the question. "Did you see anything Pheebs?" "Oh I saw plenty." She replied giving Andy a lop sided grin.(And no it isn't sex, get your mind out of the gutter) "But nothing that will help us find Piper." Phoebe reached down and grabbed the sunglasses next to her, a familiar dizzy feeling washed over her as she was pulled into a premonition.  
  
Piper leaned her head against a wall as a tear rolled down her already damp cheek. He had all but raped her. She could still feel his hands on her body, even though he had left a while ago. She just wanted to take a long hot shower, but she could barely move without crying out and there obviously weren't any showers near by. She thought about her sisters, wondering if Phoebe was ok. All she wanted to do was be in their embrace. She wanted to be in her own bed, and she wanted to see Andy. She winced, but not from pain this time, but from the footsteps signaling his return.  
  
Phoebe's eyes shot open. "What is it?" Prue asked nervously. "Oh god Prue, it was awful." Andy could see the worry and pain in her eyes, and his heart sank. "What did you see?" Prue asked again. "It was weird. Like I was watching her on some TV screen. She was under water, it must have just been when the wave hit us. She was ripped against the corral, and the water was turning red from her blood.she was thrown against a rock, I think it knocked her out.or the lack of oxygen." Prue winced as Phoebe relayed what happened. "This warlock or something blinked in and grabbed her.then blinked out again.then they were in this cave.it was visibly later. He was staring at her.you know.really staring.undressing her in his mind.she woke up.she started asking him stuff.he knew all the little details of her life.even that she cried herself to sleep.I didn't even know that.and then.it was so awful.he began kissing her and she couldn't push him off." Phoebe began bawling. "Oh god he didn't." his voice trailed off. "No, he didn't rape her. But he came pretty damn close. I think he would've if she wasn't hurt so badly." Prue and Andy went to give Phoebe a hug. Their bodies went limp on her and their eyes closed in an all to familiar position. They opened their eyes at the same time with the same expression. First shock and then anger. "Did you guys.just have a premonition?" Prue shook her head, coming out of her trance. "No, I think you gave them to us. Your powers must be growing." Phoebe got a sudden flare. "Andy, where is the book?"  
  
The warlock threw something at her. She examined it and found a red tank top, but one of the shoulders and the bottom half of it were cut off. There was also a short skirt. "Thought you might want to get out of your blood stained bikini." "No.I'm ok." "That wasn't a question!" he barked, "here let me help you." He began pulling off her straps. "I can do it myself." She said, grabbing the shirt he had given her. He put his hand down but didn't move away. She turned away from and began to pull off her bathing suite top. She could feel his heat radiate off her back. She tried to pull the shirt on quickly. She bit her lip as pain seared through her body. She reached down and pulled the skirt over her legs. "There. Happy?" "Almost" He replied with a devilish grin.  
  
"There has to be something in here!" Phoebe screamed, tearing threw the pages, so quickly you could barely read what it said. "Pheebs, do you even know what you're looking for?" Phoebe shot her a glare. "Thanks Prue that really helps. Damn it Grams, why don't you help out a little, I know you probably followed us." She stared at the book, but nothing happened. "Fine! I will figure this out myself since no one else seems to care." "Phoebe honey we do care. Maybe you just need to calm down a bit." "Jeez Prue, I would think you of all people would be just as angry if not more than me. Our sister is stuck in some cave with a psycho warlock that's molesting her! She's always been there for me, I'm sure as hell not going to let her down this time." Prue stuttered, she hadn't seen Phoebe this angry since she left for New York, and even then it was different. Suddenly Phoebe stopped and began to read out loud. "Dante. Dante is a warlock. He was once a warlock but became so obsessed with this woman he turned to the dark side for powers to help him watch her. In a jealous rage her killed the woman. He has the ability to blink and control certain elements, like water. He also has a book of potions. Not much else is known about him.great we are dealing with some deranged stalker, and they don't even tell us how to vanquish him?!" They all sat there quietly, deep in thought. Andy stood up, "well maybe since he used to be a human we can kill him like one?" "What like shoot him? Where are we going to get a get a gun, Andy" he blinked at her and waved his around. Prue turned red. "Oh, right, forgot." "Now all we need to do is find a map."  
  
Dante pulled a small vile out of his pocket. It contained a musty gray liquid. He snatched Piper's bikini top off the ground. "Ah, the final touch." He pulled the top off and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Piper closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impending pain, but it never came. She carefully opened her eyes and saw he was scraping her dried blood into the bottle. She didn't want to know what it was for. He noticed the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry my sweet," he said reaching up to touch her face "it will take a while to settle. Meanwhile." His fingers ran down her body. She knew what was coming and began zoning out. She had just figured out how to do this last night. Becoming oblivious what was happening to her. Thinking about being home with her sisters.  
  
It had gotten quite late. The group of three was so busy they didn't even notice. "Well, I guess I should go see if they have any rooms." Andy said looking at the clock. "No, Andy, you can stay here. Prue and I will just share a bed." Prue shot Phoebe a look. "What?" Phoebe asked defensively. "No, it's okay I can get another room." Andy said noticing Prue's look. "It's alright Andy. Phoebe just kicks." "I do not!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Oh yes you do, I still have bruises from last time." The group laughed and talked for a while longer. Finally Phoebe asked, "Andy, do you like Piper?" This uneasy look washed over his face as he eyed Prue. "It's okay if you do, it isn't like we are dating anymore. Besides she said she liked you." His face changed to a look of relief. "Really?" "No, sorry I couldn't resist. I had planned on asking her in our traditional Halliwell Truth or Dare.but." Prue's voice trailed off. The other two got a little uncomfortable. "Maybe we should go to bed now, so we can go looking early." They all got changed and did their other nightly routines finally lying down in their respective beds. "Night Prue. Night Andy" "Night Pheebs." "Night girls."  
  
He was still there, on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a dead weight on top of her. He had fallen asleep. A glimmer of silver caught her eye. The knife was sticking out of a pocket. She lay there for a while, contemplating her thoughts. If she could get away, she had no idea where she was, or if she had the strength to escape. But she had to. 'I am either going to use this on myself, or him. Anything to escape' she resolved. Slowly, shaking, she reached down until she could feel the cold metal in her hand. It was now or never. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder she lifted the dagger above her head. The rage filled her, all that he had done to her, everything he had taken her away from. All her energy flowed into her arms as she plunged the blade down. He didn't even flinch. He looked up at her, his eyes vowing revenge as he blinked out. Her body screamed and cried as she tried to stand up. Her mind shut down, blocking out all pain or realization. One leg in front of the other towards the light. She didn't even feel the sand between her toes; she just kept going one leg in front of the other. She wasn't conscious when her body hit the ground.  
  
The trio arrived at the beach just as the first sunbeam of the morning broke through, They had decided to start searching for her in the same place they had left her, hoping the warlock was that stupid. They set off in different directions a cell phone in hand. Prue was the one that came across the tattered body. She looked down half praying it was her sister half hoping it wasn't. She reached down and felt a week pulse. Her heart started beating faster as she subconsciously turned the persons head up. Through the bruises and scratches she saw a glimpse of Piper. "Oh god, guys!" she screamed. "Get your asses over hear. Phoebe got there first, being closer. She stopped when she saw the body. She looked to Prue who was on the phone with 911. "No! It isn't her! That isn't our sister, it's.it's someone else." Prue wrapped her arms around her baby sister's trembling body. "Shhh, It's okay sweetie." "How is it okay?" "We found her, an ambulance will be here soon and they will help her." Andy ran up he looked from them to the body and then back to then. He wrapped his comforting arms around the two crying sisters.  
  
Back in the cave Dante blinked in. There was a big bandage on his chest. Humans were so stupid. He knew all he had to do was show up at a hospital and they would help him. He looked to the vile from earlier. It had turned blood red. His lips curled into an evil smile. "I will get revenge on all of them. But first I want the final taste of her, before she dies."  
  
Phoebe shuddered in her big sisters arms. Two hours they had been there. Two hours of uncertainty and tears. Two hours and not a damn word to reassure them that there sister was at least going to make it. Prue absentmindedly stroked her baby sister's head. She was scared and she hated it. She didn't even avert her eyes when she heard the footsteps, assuming it was Andy pacing again. "Miss Halliwell?" Both girls jumped up. "H-how is she?" Phoebe stuttered. "She is going to be alright, but she has a nasty list of injuries." Prue let out a sharp breath she wasn't aware she had been holding in. At least she was going to be okay.physically. "How bad is it?" "There are stitches across her left shoulder and a few spots on her back. Her ankle is broken which will keep her on crutches for a few weeks. It appears she hasn't eaten or drunk anything for a few days, which could be the reason for her concussion. Other than that it's minor cuts and bruises." Prue shuddered, "Can we see her?" "Sure, down the hall and to the right. Room 207. Family only," he added eyeing Andy. A wave of emotion hit her. She couldn't go in there. She couldn't see her sister like that. She had to leave. The ghost white walls were already closing in on her. The reassuring hand of her eldest sister squeezed her shoulder. She took one fleeting glance at the glowing exit sign that was calling to her. It took all her strength not to run out the door, tail between her legs. She had to be brave if only for her sisters. Slowly she pushed down on the cold metal handle and stepped into the room. The first thing Prue noticed was a whimpering sound. It took her a moment to realize that it didn't come from the sister in front of her, but from the one on the bed. Her frail body was trembling in a restless sleep. A look of terror and pain was visible on her bruised face. Phoebe pulled herself out of her cowardly trance. It was her time to be there for Piper. Gently she placed a hand on Piper's and stroked her forehead lovingly. "Shh sweetie. We are here now. We won't let him get you." 


	2. Is it really?

That voice. Was it really Phoebe's? No, she must've zoned out again. The hand on hers was not there to comfort her no matter how much it. She squeezed her eyes tightly, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to open them. She was afraid that it was all a dream that if she opened her eyes the dream would fade and he would be there again. Curiosity finally won out and she blinked. Light, The cave wasn't bright like this. Piper stared intently at the two blurry faces in front of her. They hadn't noticed she had awoken. "Phoebe? Prue?" she asked shakily. Four eyes darted down on her. Detecting the fear in her voice Prue reached up to touch her face. "Yes honey, it's us." Piper flinched when the fingers made contact with her skin. "I'm sorry Prue. I'm just so scared I will blink and it will be him there stroking my face." Prue was hurt, but did her best not to show it. Piper decided to change the subject. "What happened? How did I get here? All I remember is wanting desperately to get to you guys." "We, well rather Prue, found you unconscious on the beach." A man in a long flowing white coat with thinning gray hair walked in. "Ah, Miss.Halliwell you are awake. How do you feel?" "Now that you mention it my head is killing me and I can barely move without my back stinging." "We'll get you some painkillers. They will probably put you to sleep." "That's fine doctor," Phoebe cut in before Piper had a chance to refuse so she could stay awake. "You need your rest anyway," she said turning back to Piper. "You'll stay here?" "We aren't going anywhere." He stared at her through the open window. Somehow she had escaped him. But why should he be surprised? Her genius and cunning had even managed to fool him. Of course her freedom was only temporary, he would have her again soon. She was still terrified. It was obvious with every shaking breath she took. Unfortunately there was always someone around her, leaving him no opportunity to grab her again. So he opted for plan B. Wait. Give her time to heal. Let her fall into a false sense of security. He smiled down at the gray bottle in his hand. She would soon be his again  
  
Piper awoke a few hours later, relieved she has a dreamless, or rather nightmare less sleep. Prue looked down and saw her little sister was awake. "Oh good, you're up! There is someone here to see you." Andy poked his head in with a sheepish grin. "Hey." Piper suddenly became very aware that she hadn't brushed her hair in days. She combed her fingers through her hair as discreetly as possible. "Andy, hey! When did you get here?" "Andy came a couple days ago. We called him when you went missing," Phoebe answered for him. "Here, I uh. got this for you," Andy stuttered, pulling out a small bear with cinnamon colored fur and deep brown eyes that were similar to her own. "You didn't have to." "I know," he interrupted, "I wanted to." A grin spread across her face. "So Phoebe.I am going to go get coffee.uh.you want to come?" Prue tried. "What? Oh yeah.sure." Phoebe said getting the hint. Giggling Phoebe winked at Piper and skipped out of the room. "Sisters." Piper sighed, her cheeks crimson. Andy reached forward and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Holding her breath for a moment she tried not to shudder, she still couldn't help feeling sick when someone touched her. "Oh god. I must look awful." "You're beautiful Piper." They gazed at each other, mesmerized. The sound of a throat clearing broke their trance. "Miss. Halliwell, I just wanted to inform you that everything seems to be going well. You can go home tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow, good he thought. It would speed up his plan a bit. Soon he would have her again, this time it would be permanent. Fury grew inside him as he watched the pathetic man flirt with her. He did not deserve her; he was not worthy of her presence. None of them were. That's why he needed to get her away from them, by any means necessary.  
  
Piper smiled a little. She was finally going home. Home, it seemed like a distant memory to her; something that only existed in her fantasy world. Home was where she could curl up in her own bed and forget the events of the past few days ever happened. Her sisters had set it up so they could go straight from the hospital to the airport. Maybe being back in San Francisco could demolish the feeling of fear and doubt that always loomed in the back of her head. Prue and Phoebe promised she was safe, and they never broke the important promises. Of course there's a first time for everything. Maybe she was just being paranoid, not that she didn't have a right to after what happened to her. She was just being silly she would be perfectly fine. Right? 


	3. Authors note

A/N: I noticed while reading my story that there are a lot of periods that don't fit. It is because it is suppose to be three dots symbolizing a pause (as if you didn't know) but for some reason it isn't working. I hope you like the story and please comment! 


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. Starring Piper: Thanks for telling me about the anonymous setting I didn't know about it, I think I fixed it though. Yeah I know Andy and Piper together is a little weird but I wanted a mortal guy. I guess I could have made Leo mortal but it's too late now. Thanks for reviewing wAnNaBpIpEr: Sorry for making you think the Author Note was a chapter I probably should have named it. Thanks for reviewing both my chapters (I can't exactly say thanks for continuously reviewing or anything because I only have 2 chapters but you reviewed both of them and my authors note!) Charmed Writer: Thanks for reviewing both my chapters too! Glad you like them.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too. Even though that is basically what I just said above but whatever oh well. The next part is kind of short so sorry, hopefully I'll be able to write more soon, I have a little case of writers block so if anyone knows the cure please tell me. And now on with the story!  
  
Phoebe sighed looking over at Piper; she was in another on of her fitful sleeps. They couldn't wake her up, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. They had decided that they would only wake her up when the dreams seemed to be getting really bad; otherwise Piper would never get any sleep. So far she hadn't said anything about the ordeal and would change the subject when one of them brought it up. Both sister were hoping that being back home would open her up. "Prue, I miss her." "What are you talking about Phoebe? She is right here." "No I miss the old Piper. She is so different now." "I know but we can't expect someone, especially her, go through something like that and come out unchanged. Hopefully after we get her to talk she'll loosen up a bit" "But she refuses to say anything about it." A voice came on over the intercom, announcing they would be arriving soon. "Listen, just wake her up now. We will talk about this when we get home." Phoebe sighed, "Okay."  
  
Dante (the warlock if anyone forgot) blinked into her room. Her beauty was magnified when she slept. And judging by the way she was squirming she was dreaming about him. He smiled. She wouldn't have to dream about him much longer. A hot breath on her cheek awoke her. Her face paled and her eyes widened in pure fear. Delicately he ran his fingers up her leg stopping at the end of her boxers. A smirk played across his face. "Prue! Phoebe! Help!" Piper shrieked. Nothing. No thunders of footsteps signaling her sisters were coming to rescue her. No, she was all alone. "Help please" she pleaded with the night, her breath growing shorter. He brought his lips down to hers. A piercing scream cut through the night and shattered the dark walls of her nightmare breaking into the waking world. Prue and Phoebe crashed into each other in the hall. Taking a second to recover they made a mad dash to her room. Throwing open the door Prue pulled herself into fighting position. Phoebe knew better. The only demons were in her Piper's head. Crawling onto her big sisters bed she gently nudged her shaking body. "Piper sweetie, wake up. It's a nightmare." Piper shot up gasping for breath. Prue, who had now crossed over, wrapped her arms around Piper's quivering form. "We got you honey. We got you." "He-he was here and he was running his hand up my leg-I called you guys but you didn't come-I was all alone." "You aren't alone we are here now." Phoebe said soothingly. Piper buried her head into Prue's neck, which took her by surprise. This was the first time since it happened she had actually initiated physical contact. Prue tightened her grasp. "Pipe, I think you should talk to us about it." Phoebe stated. Prue looked over at her fearfully. "No! No, please don't make me. Don't make me relive it. Can't we just forget about it? I can't do it. You guys will hate me. Please don't make me." Piper's tone settled down to barely above a whisper. "We won't make you do anything, but I really think it would help. And we could never ever hate you." Prue told her. Piper sighed and leaned back against her pillow. Phoebe cuddled up to her left and Prue to her right. "Okay."  
  
He growled into the night. Damn her sisters. They were always in the way. He really had intended on blinking in and watching her sleep. Feeling her under him again. If he didn't breathe her in again soon he was liable to snap (if that's even possible). They couldn't just let him have her and take her away again. She was like a drug. Breathe her in once and you knew you would keep coming back. If he couldn't have her no one would. He just had to wait, a little longer. They couldn't always be with her. They would feel the same pain he felt. They would escape, but she he thought looking at the potion in his hand she would not. 


	5. hallucinations

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, specifically: wAnNaBpIpEr: For reviewing every chapter, sorry there wasn't a chapter 5 but there is now!  
  
Charmed Writer: Also for reviewing every time, and of course there are unanswered questions it keeps it interesting. And last but definitely not least  
  
Prupie1329: *blushes* flattery will get you everywhere, and you don't have to wish your good because you already are a kick-ass writer.  
  
Prue awoke early the next morning. She carefully untangled herself from her sister's grasp. Piper immediately rolled over and curled into Phoebe's arms. Prue sighed looking down on her little sister. She hade been through so much and there was a possibility he was still out there. Brushing a stray hair out of Piper's face she vowed not to let her get hurt again. "Never again," she whispered, crawling back into bed. Reaching over, she wrapped her arms protectively around both her sisters and fell sleep again.  
  
Piper woke up not long after, and for the first time in a while she felt safe. Laying there for a moment she reveled in the warmth and comfort of her sisters' arms. As carefully as possible she slipped out of their tangled bodies and snuck downstairs. She smiled as she stepped into the kitchen, her sanctuary, Rummaging through the cabinets she decided to make her sisters a nice breakfast.  
  
He couldn't resist. There she was, alone in the kitchen, making something so delicious even the smell put IHOP to shame. He stepped into the kitchen and vanished. A power he had stolen from a witch he killed last night. He knew he had to be quick, the power was still new to him and he could only hold it for a few minutes. Anger once again began to flame up as he realized whom she was making breakfast for. After all her sisters had put her through. Taking a deep breath he calmed his anger. Now wasn't the time, he needed to be patient. There was one thing he couldn't resist though. Quietly he stepped behind her small form. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. Just as she was about to scream he smashed his lips on hers silencing her yell to a muffled noise. Feeling a pull he realized his invisibility was wearing off and he blinked away.  
  
A shriek awoke Phoebe from her peaceful sleep. Her heart beat faster as a myriad of scenarios went through her head. She dashed out the door, two steps behind Prue. The site in the kitchen was pitiful. Piper was curled up against the stove shaking madly. Smoke was pouring out of the pan on top. Prue quickly ran over and tossed it into the sink. 'One step forward, two steps back' Phoebe thought inching towards her broken sister.  
  
"Piper honey, what happened?" Prue asked wearily. "He. he was here. I couldn't see him. but. I felt him wrap his arms around me and-and k-k- kiss me," Piper whispered, rocking back and forth. Phoebe kneeled in front of her. "It was just your imagination sweetie. My psyche teacher said that some people have hallucinations after going through traumatic experiences." Piper's eyes flared up in anger. "Hallucinations?!" she screamed, pushing Phoebe to the floor. "You think this was some fucking hallucination? I am NOT crazy. He WAS here. Screw you and your psyche class! You think you know everything Phoebe? Why the hell do you think you're retaking college in the first place! The least you could do is be supportive even if you thought I was a nut job, but no that is below the high and mighty Phoebe. Get the hell away from me before I do something I might regret." Phoebe lay there shocked. Sweet, quiet Piper had never said anything like that to anyone, much less her. She shot Prue a pleading glance but received a glare in return. Pulling herself Phoebe scurried out the door.  
  
Until next time, oh and please review I might be more inclined to write another chapter 


	6. A plan begins

A/N: wAnNaBpIpEr, line, blondekat3, Prupie1329, kangaroo, Charmed Writer, superchik : I'm sorry I am not cool enough or awake enough to write one to each one of you but thank you guys for reviewing. You're so sweet! :D I love your reviews!  
  
Piper crumbled into her eldest sisters arms. "You believe me right? He really was here. I'm not crazy . at least I don't think I am." Prue squeezed Piper closely. "Of course I believe you honey." Piper sniffed. "Then why won't Phoebe?" Prue sighed, pondering the question. "I think Phoebe doesn't want to believe you. She would rather have you crazy then hurt." "D-do you think she's okay?" Piper squeaked. "I think she is just a little shaken up. She'll be alright."  
  
Phoebe stumbled down the steps, tears blurring her vision. Prue was right, Phoebe didn't want to believe the past few days. She kept pinching herself in hopes she would wake up from this horrible nightmare. Quickening her steps she headed towards the park. Looking up two seconds too late she pummeled into a man. She mumbled an apology and tried to continue on her way when a strong hand grabbing her arm stopped her. "Look I said I was sorry." she trailed off when she saw his face, the face that had been in her picture; the face that haunted her sister. Before she could scream he punched the back of her head, knocking her out. Dante laughed, "One down, two to go."  
  
Andy looked sadly at the two women before him. "So you can't do anything?" "Not unless it has been at least twenty-four hours." "Oh god, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have told her to leave. Who knows what might happen to her. Oh god, oh god ." Piper threw herself into the couch sobbing. Prue let out a deep sigh. She loved her sister more than anything, but she just couldn't deal with her right then. She knew Andy would take care of her. "I'm going to go make tea, anybody else want some?" Andy nodded and Piper let out a muffled cry, which Prue took as a yes. "Piper," Andy began, "she is probably just staying a friend's and didn't want to call you. I'm sure she's fine." Piper looked up from the now damp spot on the couch. "B-but you can't be sure. What if someone is hurting her like he hurt me? I couldn't handle that happening to my baby sister." Andy reached down and brushed away a stray tear. "I'll do everything I can to keep that from happening to any of you girls. I love you too much." Piper threw out her arms and embraced him, but the comforting hug was cut short when a loud crash came from the kitchen. They pulled apart quickly. "Stay here, I'll check it out." He said before venturing into the kitchen.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Until next time, review! Oh and read my other story broken hearts! And Prupie1329 and wannabpipers stories too! 


	7. I suck at titles so this one doesnt have...

ngA/N: I have finally updated! Yay! And I know what I want to do for next chapter so hopefully the next update won't take too long. The story is coming to an end soon! But don't worry I already have a million new story ideas. And I still have Broken Hearts. Now onto the thank you's.  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Yes I did update now so you can stop asking. And once again who is first is basically random but you can still feel happy about being first. Thanks for talking to me too! :D  
  
Charmed Fanatic: I have to thank you (out of choice of course) because you have been such a loyal reviewer. So thank you for the compliments!  
  
Charmed Writer: You have been a loyal reviewer too so thanks! And I have to have suspense it makes it more.suspenseful!  
  
Prupie1329: Of course I'm thanking you! You are totally awesome, you always help me with my stories when I need it and I love talking to you! You are the greatestest:D  
  
Thanks to AngelWooWoo, Charmed5758, line, kangaroo, and Symone too. I am sorry I didn't give you personalized ones!  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
Piper sat shakily back on the couch. He was in there. She could feel it. He probably had phoebe too. And now he was getting Prue and Andy. Because that's just how her life works. Piper started to hyperventilate. Backtrack. He was in there; he was in there! While she was sitting there, feeling sorry for herself. She jumped off the couch and dashed to the kitchen. Searching the room frantically, she found no signs of a struggle, like no one had been in there at all. The odd cleanliness of the room was actually quite eerie. As if someone had made a point to leave it spotless, leave her without any clues.  
  
Dante pulled tightly on the gag that wrapped around Andy's jaw. His plan was almost complete. She would do anything for her family. He knew it, and he was taking full advantage of it. They would all suffer. Theirs just wouldn't be physical. Sometimes torturing the mind was worse than torturing the body. He wasn't really going to hurt Piper. She would just go through a little bit of pain before she was freed. To join the others he had freed, to join her mother.  
  
Piper let out an anguished cry, slamming her fists against the table. "Where are they? Dante! Dante you bastard, where are you? If you hurt them, I swear to god, you will be wishing for death." A deep voice cut her ranting short. "Calm down my dear. You are liable to give yourself a heart attack." All the fear for him transformed it to fury as she threw herself at him slamming her fists against his chest. "Where are they? Where the hell are they?! I swear to god-" "You'll make me wish I was dead. I know," he said amused. "I so rarely get to see this side of you. Only when your family's safety is involved." Piper grabbed a knife off the counter and waved it at him menacingly. "I said, where are they!" "All right all right, I'll take you to them. Just take my hand." "Why the hell should I listen to you?" "Because I know where your family is. And anyways what have you got to lose." "A lot," Piper muttered, grabbing his arm cautiously.  
  
They reappeared in a large dank room. Piper immediately noticed her sisters and Andy bound and gagged to a wall. She had dropped the knife mid- blink but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting them safely out of there. She took a step forward but was yanked back roughly. "Ah, ah, ah. It isn't that easy." What do you mean?" "I mean if you want everyone to be freed then you have to do what I say." Piper pondered the proposal. "And they wont be hurt?" She looked back at her loved ones. Prue pleaded with her eyes for her to say no. She looked back up. "O-okay." "Excellent," Dante laughed, "Don't look so worried darling. All you have to do is drink this." She looked skeptically at the musty gray vile in his hands. But then and image of slitting her sisters throat flashed through her mind. She snatched the bottle out of his hand, looking back at her sisters she mouthed an "I love you" before pulling out the cork and swallowing the contents in one gulp. A burning sensation shot through her body as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
A/N: Yes I know, not one of my better chapters, but give me a break. I wrote it between summer school classes. 


	8. Yay I finally updated title!

AN: Ack, I am a horrible, horrible person. I am sorry a million times for not updating. I deserve a good slap. I wish I had the excuse to say I was really super busy or that I just forgot, but neither are true. Okay I was pretty busy till a few weeks ago, but that is no reason. I thought about this story a lot and I've known what I wanted to do for a while. It's just every time I wrote a new chapter it was horrible and I would throw it away and not try again for a while. I suppose I could blame it on a huge case of writer's block. I wanted to finish this story before school started but considering it started today I don't thing that will happen. I am almost done though and I swear I will not take this long to write another chapter. Once again I am extremely sorry. And a huge thank you to all my reviewers, I'm sorry I didn't personalize it but there were a lot. I love you guys! I know this isn't too great of a chapter but hey it's a chapter. Oh and some "bad" words this chapter.  
  
Phoebe saw her sister turn away and new their pleading looks had come to no avail. Her eye's widened in horror as Piper's body convulsed from the poison running through her veins and she hit the ground with a loud thud. This wasn't happening. Not to her Piper, her dear sweet sister who was always there for her and loved her. It couldn't be happening. She hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye. She hadn't even gotten a chance to patch up things for her earlier. Piper had died thinking Phoebe hated her! It wasn't fair...it couldn't be true. Tears were now pouring down her face unceasingly. She buried her head into Prue's chest. "Oh god," she whispered "She is dead. My sister is gone. Dead, she is dead."  
  
Prue blocked out the sobs of the hysterical sister beneath her. She refused to give up hope. It just wasn't her nature. Staring at Piper intently she looked for signs of life, the rise and fall of her chest, some twitch or movement, anything. But there was none. A rage burned throughout her. "You bastard! What the hell did you do to her, you sick f***?! I'll kill you slowly and painfully. Hell will seem like a resort compared to what I do to you!"  
  
Prue continued her threatening screams but it seemed like they fell upon deaf ears. Dante sat next to her stroking her face. "Don't you see? I've freed her. Something so beautiful, so perfect, does not belong in this world." You killed her! You have no right to say whether she lives or dies!" Prue shrieked. "And you do? I was only speeding up what the two of you were doing. She wasn't happy there, she couldn't be...She could've been happy with me if only she accepted me." Prue quieted down, sickened by the warlocks insanity. The pain in her heart that had been gradually growing was now searing. She gripped Phoebe tightly as the lump in her throat felt like it might burst.  
  
Dante continued to caress Piper's body. "So much like her. Your beautiful looks, your warming heart, even your powers. And of course, " he said leaning over and kissing her lips, capturing the last breath left in her body " Even to the bitter end you remained the same. Yes, so much like your mother."  
  
A/N: Meh, I've written better but that is the best I can do write now so sorry. Oh and sorry it isn't longer. If you try the happy little button and writing comments in the box maybe there will be more! Hurrah! :p  
  
P.S. Sorry about not putting Andy in this chapter I couldn't figure out how to fit him! We will say that Dante knocked him out in a jealous rage. 


	9. help! not a chapter but please read

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter. I need some help before I can write the next one.  
  
Author Note: Okay, I know I said I would write a new chapter soon. And I will, compared to last time. But I am a little lost. I have a basic idea about what I want to do, I just have to get some help from you guys. The Andy/Piper thing hasn't been too popular or interesting so do you guys think I should A. kill him off (I will actually write about not just say Dante killed him) B. just write the rest like he was never in it or C. just continue with it as it is. The more responses I get and the quicker I get them the sooner the next chapter will be up. Thank you all who reviewed. It really means a lot to me and keeps me wanting to write. I used to do specific thank you's to people but I am really busy with school and stuff now. So I am sorry I'm not doing that anymore. I love you all! ( 


	10. Visions of the past

AN: I've taken forever updating again. At least it wasn't two months this time. I am really sorry for not updating sooner (aren't you sick of me saying that?). Unfortunately now that school is in full swing it takes up more of my time. I wrote some of this during class. I'm hoping to end this soon because there are a zillion new stories I want to get started. I would also like to thank all of you who gave me feedback on my question. It helped a lot. I have decided to.nah you will just have to wait and find out what I do with the charmed bunch (specifically Piper and Andy)... heehee  
  
The vicious poison ripped through her veins. A jolt shocked her brain and cleared her blurred vision, but the site she saw was not one she expected...  
  
The first thing Piper realized was that she wasn't not in the room with her sisters and Dante anymore. She looked around at what appeared to be an abandoned summer camp. There were a few old cabins and near a lake she saw some old upturned boats on a dock. Then it clicked, it wasn't a camp, it was the camp, the one where her mother had been murdered. A commotion at the docks caught her attention. A woman was standing at the edge of the dock with some strange contraptions surrounding her. Upon closer inspection she saw the woman was her mother. Piper couldn't move, couldn't blink, and couldn't scream. It was as if some force controlling her not allowing her to do anything. All she could do was watch in horror as Patty, her mother, was murdered just as Phoebe had described in her premonition months ago. Piper felt like she was ripped in two as her mother's seemingly lifeless body hit the dock. "Why am I seeing this!" she cried out sobbing. "Haven't I been through enough?" It wasn't over though; a man blinked in by the body and lifted it up in his arms. When he blinked away again Piper was somehow transported with them. Her heart was beating wildly when she rematerialized. The man was the one that had haunted her in her dreams and waking hours, Dante. Still no one noticed her as she watched the scene before her. Patty rolled over groaning, apparently she wasn't dead...yet. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet. "Oh good you're okay. I thought my water demon might've been too strong. I hadn't even given you your last chance yet." Patty glared at him. "What last chance? I'm never going with you." Dante reached up and stroked his hand across her cheek. She hastily slapped it away. "Fine," he growled, "have it your way." He thrust a familiar gray vile towards her. "Drink this." "Why would I do something like that?" "Because, you wouldn't want them getting hurt." He gestured behind Patty. That's when Piper noticed them. Three little girls sitting chained against a wall, much like Prue, Phoebe, and Andy had been. The eldest girl had raven hair that reached her shoulders. A few freckles sprinkled her face near her icy blue eyes. Wrapped protectively in one of her arms was another girl. She had brown hair pulled into her characteristic pigtails and she clung tightly to the elder one, trembling. In the girls other arm was a very small child. She couldn't have been more than two. Soft brown curls matted her head and she had just begun to sob loudly. Patty gasped at the site of her daughters. "You wouldn't." Dante smirked and blinked next to the middle girl. Roughly he undid the chains and grabbed her. Little Prue screamed and yelled grasping for her sisters hand. "Piper!" Patty yelped. "Freeze him Piper!" Prue yelled. Little Piper through up her hands but nothing happened. He reached forward and grabbed her hand and lifted her so she was dangling in the air. She began screaming and crying in fear and pain. "Mommy! Mommy, help me! Make him stop. It hurts!" Patty looked helplessly at her daughter whose arm was in a very unnatural position. "Alright, alright! I will do it! Just please don't hurt them." He let go of his iron grip and young Piper dropped to the floor. She scrambled into her big sisters arms still hysterical. "I thought that might change your mind," he said laughing maliciously. "First," Patty said shakily "you let them go, and let me say goodbye." He pondered the thought and nodded. "I suppose I should grant my beloved her last wish." Patty gave a look of a disgust and walked towards the miniature charmed ones. She started with Phoebe. "Hi baby." She said lovingly to her youngest. "Mommy!" she squealed. "Phoebe I love you so much. I need you to be a good girl for your sister and grams, can you do that?" Phoebe smiled naively. "Phee good. Phee love momma an Pwue an Pipey." Patty couldn't help smiling through her tears. She hugged Phoebe tightly and moved on to Prue. Prue looked up at her mom. "What's going on?" She asked. "I can't tell you honey. Mommy has to go away for a little bit. You're my big girl. You have to look out for you sisters, okay?" Prue nodded slowly. Patty gave Prue a big hug and looked down to Piper who was still cuddled into Prue's arm. Piper started bawling. "Mommy please don't go. I swear I won't scream or cry if the man picks me up again. Don't leave us." Patty felt her heart break. "Oh sweetie. This has nothing to do with you. I don't want to go but I don't have a choice. I love you so much. Watch over Phoebe and Prue don't let them kill each other." "I won't, I promise." Dante yanked Patty back. "Time's up." Dante waved his hand and the chains disappeared. "Prue take your sisters outside as soon as you get there astral project to grams. I love all three of you more than anything." The girls sat there staring blankly at Patty. "Go!" Dante growled. Frightened, the girls ran up the stairs. He thrust the bottled into her hand. "Now drink." Patty hesitated. "I can blink out and break her other arm if you'd like." She quickly uncorked the bottle and drank the contents. Her body convulsed and hit the ground. Suddenly everything around Piper turned white. Still sobbing Piper didn't know that. "Why did I see that?" She screamed, "That's not how it happened she was killed by a water demon. I would remember that. I would remember." Her voice died down till it was a choked whisper. Two arms wrapped around Piper. She leaned into them and sobbed.  
  
AN: I had this whole other part with Andy, Prue and Phoebe was going to add but I am way too tired to type it up now. Be happy with what you got I finished typing this up at 5:30 am. I know this might be confusing but it will be explained in the next few chapters. Sorry if it isn't my best but I wanted to get something up. Please review if you want me to add more. 


	11. guilt

AN: Woo! I finally got around to typing up the chapter I wrote a few nights ago when I was suppose to be asleep. It is somewhat short because I didn't like the other part I added so I have to rewrite it.  
  
Andy blinked a few times. A steady pounding repeated in his head like a hammer smashing against his brain. He looked around the room, confused, when it registered where he was. The cries and whimpers coming from beside him caught his attention. He turned to see two very broken sisters. Immediately he scanned the room for Piper. His eyes came to rest on her still form sprawled across the cold concrete ground. If her skin weren't so pale he would've thought she was just an angel in a deep slumber. That's what she truly was now, an angel in the heavens. He tried to blink back the salty tears that burned his eyes. When he looked up there was a hideous face blocking his vision. "You," Andy growled. "I'll kill you for this." Dante laughed at him. "Am I supposed to be scared of the big bad mortal chained to the wall? Look at the two women next to you." Andy's eyes remained fixated on him. "I said look at them!" Dante yelled, grabbing tightly on Andy's head and jerking it to the two remaining Halliwells. "They are supposed to be two of the most powerful witches ever. What are they now? Nothing. They are pathetic. They couldn't even realize what they had till it was gone. And neither could you. You sicken me. I did Piper a favor by killing her." He made this odd hacking noise and spit on them.  
  
Prue held Phoebe tightly in her arms. It wasn't meant to be like this. Piper was supposed to grow old with them. She was supposed to become a mother, an aunt, and a grandmother. Prue knew their job was dangerous, but she always thought the good outweighed the bad. They all had their battle scars but stopping evil from taking over the world seemed worth it. It wasn't though. Nothing was worth losing one of sisters, none of the innocents, none of the powers, nothing. Dante's words rung in her ears. She was a bad sister. She was should have protected her, but she hadn't. She broke her promise. It was her fault. "No!" Prue screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please come back. Please."  
  
AN: Bah too short and not too good. Sorry. But trust me reviews are motivation. I don't write without reviews. 


End file.
